Jeu de Regard
by Kaelyne19
Summary: Femslash. SQ. Regina, Emma... Une passion commune donnant naissance à une rencontre...


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà, dans un nouvel OS/Femslash qui j'espère, vous surprendra ! Ou pas...**

**Et aussi un grand merci à ma bêta, SwanQueen20^^**

* * *

Regina sourit en coin en voyant le pub se profiler à l'horizon avec sa file indienne de gros bolide postée à l'entrée s'appropriant l'intégralité du trottoir. Le moteur encore chaud de sa moto sportive noire agrémentait par des flammes rouges embrasant subtilement l'avant, elle décoinça, d'un geste habile du pied, la béquille. Regina en descendit sous le regard lugubre d'une bande d'individus tatoués, adosser au mur, à quelques mètres. Sans y prêter attention, elle retira son casque et secoua ses cheveux bruns avant d'y remettre de l'ordre, à l'aide de sa main. Rapidement, elle attacha sa bécane et marcha vers l'entrée du bar. À son passage, des sifflements résonnèrent à ses oreilles, loin d'être impressionnée, elle sourit en coin avant de leur lancer un regard charmeur.

Une fois rentrée dans l'établissement, elle se dirigea directement au comptoir et passa sa commande. Sa bière en main, elle alla s'installer sur une table au fond de la pièce, son casque posé sur la table et ses jambes relevées sur une chaise voisine. Déjà dans la puissante musique rock résonnant dans son esprit, elle sortit une cigarette et tira une bouffée relaxante…

Quelques minutes après…

Un groupe de trois personnes fit son entrée dans le bar et après un bref aperçu de la clientèle, ils s'installèrent à une table.

Emma, une blonde aux yeux verts était accompagnée par ses deux meilleurs amis pour une soirée festive. David, un blond avec un air sympathique gravé sur le visage et Killian, un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux.

« Je vais nous prendre de quoi boire ! » S'exclama le blond en se levant vers le comptoir.

« T'as raison, on a besoin de s'hydrater ! » Répondit Emma.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur avant que Killian entame une discussion légère avec la blonde. Très vite, le troisième arriva les mains pleines et ils débutèrent leur soirée Musique, alcool, ami, cocktail idéal pour du bon temps. Chahuteurs, joueurs, leurs rires se noyèrent rapidement dans les joies des uns et des autres. Au fur et à mesure, Emma perdit le fil de la conversation pour scruter attentivement le bar. Lieu de toutes les réunions motardes de la région, il offrait un cadre rustique avec son parquet foncé et son comptoir d'époque, favorisant les échanges, les sourires et les rencontres. Les senteurs du cuir et de cigarettes mélangées éveillaient les sens et la décoration tournant exclusivement autour du monde des bikers accentuait cette impression d'authenticité.

Emma observa ensuite, les clients qu'abritait l'établissement d'un style vestimentaire en cuir, ils arboraient des tatouages avec des coupes extravagantes, chaque insigne sur la veste avait leur signification et chaque casque reflétait une partie de leur personnalité. Par groupe où solitaire, ils échangeaient, riaient, voir même se battaient suivant leur dose d'alcool présent dans le sang pour finalement toujours se retrouver dans leur passion commune…

En balayant la salle du regard, Emma tomba sur une belle femme, rarement vue ici. Intriguée, elle parcourut la ligne de son menton, la couleur rosée de ses lèvres en attrapant le mégot autant que la finesse de son maquillage noir. Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa immédiatement en croisant son regard de braise, elle resta interdite une fraction de seconde avant de lancer un clin d'œil aussitôt rendu par un léger sourire en coin pour ensuite feindre l'indifférence.

« Vous la connaissez la fille là-bas ? » Demanda la blonde, curieuse.

« De laquelle, tu parles ? » S'exclama David en se retournant.

« Non, mais la discrétion tu connais ! » Avertit Emma, les sourcils froncés.

Killian s'esclaffa joyeusement en voyant le manège de ses amis puis il s'avança pour chuchoter :

« Sache juste une chose, elle est très spéciale ! »

« Ben, dis m'en plus ? Sois pas radin sur les ragots ? »

« C'est une solitaire, elle n'est pas comme nous, c'est tout ! » S'exclama Killian en agitant les mains avant de caresser sa barbe mal rasée.

« Mais tu la connais pas ? Elle traîne souvent par ici… » Enchérit David.

« Les gars, je dois vous rappeler que j'ai été submergée de boulot ces derniers mois ! » S'indigna la blonde. « Je ne passe pas tout mon temps ici, moi ! Et puis je n'ai pas fait gaffe. »

« Dis qu'on ne bosse pas non plus ! » Se révolta David.

« En tout cas, c'est une beauté fatale mais impossible de l'approcher. »

« C'est clair ! Elle semble avenante, mais faut pas se fier aux apparences. »

« Beaucoup trop glaciale pour moi, je les préfère moins rigides. » Chuchota le brun en acquiesçant à son ami.

Ils rigolèrent comprenant parfaitement le sens de sa phrase, mais Emma resta perplexe, encore plus curieuse et intriguée par cette belle brune. Durant un petit moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, irrémédiablement attirer par le cuir moulant son corps. D'un coup, alors que son regard était posé sur elle, cette dernière se leva d'un bond, sa veste noire sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Contre toute attente, Emma reçut un clin d'œil avant de voir la porte se refermer sur elle. Souriant bêtement, elle mit quelques secondes pour courir à sa suite sous les yeux surpris de ses amis, mais arrivée dehors, plus personne. Déçue, elle scruta la pénombre, mais seul le bruit puissant d'une moto retentit dans les rues…

* * *

Tous les soirs après leur rencontre, la blonde venait dans le pub, accompagnée ou seule, dans l'espoir d'entre percevoir cette inconnue exaltant ses songes. Malheureusement, cette soirée ressemblait aux autres et elle perdit l'envie de courir après un mirage. Énervée, elle sortit précipitamment, fuma une cigarette avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de partir en trombe sous les regards d'une vingtaine de personnes agglutinées devant l'établissement.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle laissa derrière elle, la cible de ses recherches. Regina venait de garer sa moto quand elle l'avait reconnue jetant son mégot, en la voyant disparaître dans la nuit, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…

Le lendemain soir, les amis d'Emma, la traînèrent dans le bar après sa journée de travail. Ils arrivèrent tôt et seuls quelques hommes trônaient au comptoir, un verre en main. Après un signe au barman, ils s'installèrent et ses deux acolytes s'acharnèrent à lui changer les idées, essayant de la pousser dans les bras d'une autre femme, plus accessible.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant de la voir, enfin, retrouver le sourire avec ses yeux pétillants de malice, mais la présence soudaine de la brune dans la pièce embuée de cigarette ruina tous leurs efforts.

« Je vais m'en occuper de cette nana ! » S'exclama David, à la fois énervé et protecteur.

« Non, c'est bon, laisse courir, elle me gonfle… » Dit Emma d'un ton las.

Cette dernière essaya de jouer l'indifférente pour se concentrer sur la gaieté de ses amis, mais l'intensité de son regard chocolat sur elle, la déstabilisa…

Regina, quant à elle, s'amusa de cette situation, pour une fois qu'elle trouvait une partenaire à son goût… Elle sirota sa boisson, sans la lâcher du regard et apprécia les mimiques de son visage, la fossette se dessinant à son sourire autant que la légèreté de ses cheveux ondulés. Depuis le début de leur rencontre, la couleur émeraude de ses yeux hantait son esprit et si son travail ne lui en demandait pas tant, elle serait venue bien avant. Elle souhaitait la connaître et apprendre à aimer le son de sa voix autant que le velouté de sa peau.

Soudain, le visage angélique de la blonde vira au rouge et elle la regarda sortir précipitamment. Surprise, Regina posa ses yeux sur les compagnons de route restés à table, ils semblaient contrariés en l'observant, mais sans s'en soucier, elle prit ses affaires et courut à l'extérieur. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que la blonde prenne la fuite, sans réfléchir, Regina enfourcha sa moto tout en mettant son casque et partit à sa suite.

Se repérant seulement avec les feux arrière de la moto d'Emma, la brune poussa son moteur et tenta de la rattraper. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre de vue dans le dédale de cette grande ville et par-dessus tout, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance de revoir ses yeux émeraude. Son cœur s'accéléra en imaginant ses mains, la douceur de ses lèvres mais en jetant un œil sur son compteur, elle se concentra au maximum pour ne pas finir sur une civière voir dans une caisse en bois. Sachant le danger à la pointe de sa roue, elle souffla de soulagement en voyant un feu rouge au loin. Rapidement, elle décéléra dans un bruit assourdissant et se posta à ses côtés.

Étonnée, Emma tourna la tête en direction du visiteur, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant le regard sombre peignés finement par une touche de mascara. Elle la reconnut immédiatement, tellement son obsession des derniers jours avaient pris de l'importance. À son tour, elle releva la visière de son casque et planta un regard dur dans le sien.

« Je vous suivrais… Jusqu'au bout… » Dit Regina dans un clin d'œil.

Emma ne répondit pas et continua de la toiser, incertaine de ses mots et tandis que le feu durait une éternité, elle sentit bouillir sa colère dans son corps et l'exprima dans plusieurs gestes du poignet, faisant détonner sa moto.

Regina réagit aussitôt en haussant un sourcil alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie puis elle reproduit le même bruit fracassant, acceptant le défi.

Elles se jaugèrent tandis que les motos rivalisèrent de force, elles en oublièrent l'heure tardive et la possible gêne pour les habitants des immeubles jonchant l'avenue. Leurs moteurs explosèrent à plusieurs reprises au même rythme que leurs respirations effrénées, que les battements de leurs cœurs. Les détonations s'accordèrent pour ne faire plus qu'une et les bolides s'apprêtaient à dévoiler toute leur puissance au premier signal. Les visières déjà baisser, le feu passa au vert et chacune s'envola à vive allure.

Une véritable course débuta entre elles dans la plus grande rue de la ville, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles étaient sensiblement au même niveau. Leur manière de piloter se valait autant que les motos, et ce fut pour l'envie de se dépasser, qu'elles continuèrent la poursuite pendant une heure…

Inconsciemment, la vitesse diminua, la rivalité se transforma en jeu, elles apprécièrent de rouler ensemble, alternant leur position, s'échangeant de long regard à plusieurs intersections. Pas besoin de mot pour tenir une conversation, leurs gestes révélaient leurs émotions et utilisaient la chaleur d'un autre langage.

Regina, de plus en plus satisfaite de la tournure des événements, observa les rues désertes et les lumières habillant les immeubles. La visière relevée, elle profita de la douce fraîcheur de la nuit fouettant son visage et ses poumons se remplirent avec joie de l'odeur d'essence. Les vibrations de sa moto entre ses cuisses lui provoquèrent des frissons autant que la vue idéale de la cambrure de la blonde roulant devant ses yeux. Son esprit imagina facilement les muscles de son dos, la fermeté de ses fesses et un sourire apparut sous ses rêveries peu chastes…

À un stop, Emma laissa passer sa coéquipière et elle se mit à réfléchir à leur cavalcade, peu ordinaire certes mais tellement excitante, se sentant en parfait accord avec elle. Sa colère avait totalement disparu et un autre sentiment émergea doucement dans son corps, aussi puissant qu'attrayant. Les frémissements de sa peau l'encouragèrent à aller plus loin dans cette escapade qu'elle n'oublierait sûrement pas…

Elles continuèrent comme cela une partie de la nuit, jouant à se dépasser, rigolant à chaque pointe de vitesse, se charmant doucement, au fils des kilomètres. Plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent sur le bas-côté, dans un lieu isolé.

Charmeuse jusqu'au bout, Regina retira son casque et libéra ses cheveux sensuellement sous le regard ébahi de la blonde, elle lui sourit doucement tout en descendant légèrement la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir. Tout d'abord intriguée par la pomme rouge ensanglantée se déchirant jusqu'à l'arrière du casque, le regard d'Emma s'attarda longuement sur le haut de cette poitrine généreuse et avala sa salive difficilement. Se sentant rougir, elle reprit contenance en attrapant une cigarette de son paquet puis en tendit une à sa partenaire qui la saisit délicatement avec ses lèvres. Souriant en coin, la blonde sortit son briquet et murmura :

« Laissez-moi faire… »

Se rapprochant l'une de l'autre, Regina l'autorisa à allumer sa cigarette tout en échangeant un long regard rempli de désir puis elles fumèrent en silence, appuyées sur leur moto, chacune étant ravie d'être ensemble. Doucement, le dialogue s'installa et le sujet tourna essentiellement autour de leur passion commune mais autant les gestes que les mots vibraient au rythme de leur excitation, d'une savante séduction… Regina put constater le profil large mais affûté de la moto d'Emma embellie par de subtiles touches de jaune sur fond noir et apprécia les ailes acérées englobant son casque représentant symboliquement la liberté.

À la fin de leur pause, Emma se remit sur sa moto et s'exclama :

« Vous me suivez ? »

« Plus que jamais… » Répondit Regina dans un tendre sourire, totalement sous le charme.

Elles échangèrent un tendre sourire au moment de démarrer leurs bécanes et partirent dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Regina suivait toujours la blonde tantôt sur l'autoroute, tantôt sur des nationales bien plus agréables à conduire, laissant derrière elles le décor citadin pour s'aventurer sur de longues plaines désertiques.

Quand Emma s'arrêta enfin, la brune découvrit ce lieu pour la première fois. Une falaise où plusieurs mètres en contrebas s'échouait un Océan déchaîné. Le bruit des remous et l'odeur iodée ravit les sens de cette dernière qui regarda l'éclairage de ses phares se perdre dans l'horizon. La lune argentée se reflétait dans les vagues sombres et offrait un spectacle majestueux apportant avec lui une sensation d'une plénitude totale.

Regina enleva son équipement et la brise marine caressa gentiment son visage pour son plus grand bonheur, subjugué par le lieu, son cœur rebondit soudainement en sentant les mains de la blonde sur ses hanches. Elle sourit en coin, comprenant ses intentions et ils furent confirmés par la sensation de ses lèvres dans son cou.

Emma savoura la douceur de sa peau et sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant la brune lui donner plus d'accès. Ses mains partirent doucement sur le ventre et caressèrent le cuir de sa veste. Elle respira pleinement le parfum de ses cheveux autant que celui de sa peau. Agrippant gentiment le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres, quelques mèches soyeuses chatouillèrent son visage. D'un coup, Emma se trouva face à la brune, les flammes du désir dansant dans ses prunelles. Peu à peu, son regard se posa sur les lèvres pleines et charnues de Regina puis attirée comme un aimant, elle en prit possession dans un tendre baiser. Elle goûta avec délectation la saveur de ses lèvres et son cœur s'affola en sentant leurs langues s'entremêler sensuellement…

Ivre de ces sensations, des émotions qu'Emma faisait naître chez elle, la brune rendit le baiser passionnel cédant avec joie à l'appel du plaisir charnel. Ses mains se baladèrent sur ses cuirs mais très vite, elle enleva la veste pour découvrir les muscles de son dos sous le débardeur blanc. De nombreux frissons naquirent sur son corps, tandis qu'elle retourna la situation en sa faveur. À présent qu'elle menait la danse, ses lèvres glissèrent sur le velouté de son cou tout en appuyant son corps contre celui d'Emma, lui-même retenu par la moto. Elle déposa une pluie de baisers entrecoupés de légères morsures avant de descendre dans la vallée de sa poitrine du bout de sa langue rejoignant sa main déjà à l'œuvre.

Emma laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, en même temps que, de doux gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche, elle s'agrippa fortement à elle en sentant ses doigts se glisser lentement dans son pantalon. Une véritable tempête d'excitation l'envahit suite aux tendres caresses, mais ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle trop vite, elle obligea Regina à l'embrasser pendant qu'une de ses mains partait à la conquête de son trésor.

Seulement éclairées par la lune, sous le ciel étoilés, leurs lèvres, leurs langues se goûtèrent rapidement tandis que leurs caresses se faisaient moins timides, beaucoup plus entreprenantes. La température de leurs corps monta en flèche jusqu'à ne plus sentir les frissons de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Leur souffle, très court, déjà pris dans l'ouragan du désir n'était plus que soupirs, gémissements et finalement ce fut Regina qui franchit la dernière barrière. À ce contact, un large sourire se dessina sur sa bouche et ses doigts entamèrent de douces caresses dans les replis humides de sa partenaire. Rapidement, la main d'Emma se cramponna à la nuque de la brune et l'autre à la moto puis plongea son regard désireux dans le sien. Leurs souffles effleurèrent doucement la peau de l'autre, soudainement, Regina l'embrassa passionnément tout en la pénétrant. Sa bouche étouffa un profond gémissement de la blonde et elle entama un mouvement de va et vient. Tendre au départ, les gestes s'accélèrent avec puissance en s'accordant à la mélodie de sa voix.

Emma, de son côté, subissait les vertiges du plaisir montant dangereusement en elle, les battements de son cœur anarchiques accentuèrent ses émotions dévastatrices. Perdant littéralement l'esprit dans les abysses du désir, un frisson interminable parcourut son corps. Tout à coup, son excitation arriva à son paroxysme, elle ne put que quitter la bouche tentatrice de Regina, pour libérer son orgasme. Une chaleur fulgurante l'envahit, très vite suivie par de légères décharges électriques secouant son corps. La brune ne perdit pas une miette de la vue que lui offrait la blonde dans son orgasme, elle le fit perdurer au maximum avant de ralentir ses gestes et de se retirait délicatement. La passion ayant fait place à la douceur, cette dernière embrassa son cou pendant que ses bras entourèrent sa taille fine pour se coller totalement à son corps. En écoutant sa voix, en respirant son parfum, en goûtant sa partenaire, la brune se sentit tomber dans l'addiction la plus pure, la plus dévastatrice mais la meilleure de ce monde…

Emma n'attendit pas de reprendre ses esprits pour fondre sur Regina, totalement emportée par ce plaisir vibrant dans son corps. Dans un baiser ardent, ses mains désireuses parcoururent rapidement le corps de sa partenaire. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre sur sa gorge et dans un geste habile ouvrit la veste en cuir. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une nouvelle intensité en découvrant la brune seulement vêtue d'un soutien gorge noir.

« L'été approche à grands pas… » Murmura-t-elle en répondant à la question silencieuse de la blonde.

Cette dernière lui sourit malicieusement en touchant le délicat tissu du bout des doigts. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle en profita pour caresser la pointe emprisonnée dans le sous-vêtement. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant cette proximité, aimant ses découvertes. Les mains d'Emma explorèrent la peau satinée de son ventre, de son dos, imprimant dans son esprit chaque creux, chaque courbe puis en glissa une sur la cuisse. Celle-ci remonta lentement à l'intérieur en direction de son intimité qu'elle effleura sensuellement par-dessus le cuir. Elle se délecta des gémissements de Regina dans son oreille et en la maintenant contre son corps, sa main finit sa course sur son intimité. En la découvrant, de grosses bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent et elle entama immédiatement un mouvement de va et vient accédant aux suppliques silencieuses de sa partenaire.

Les sensations intenses envahirent la brune qui chercha rapidement son oxygène car chaque pénétration la faisait atteindre un peu plus un monde idyllique. De puissantes vagues de plaisir submergeaient son corps et elle n'arriva plus à penser correctement, seuls les doigts profondément en elle, les lèvres de la blonde sur sa peau comptaient en cet instant magique. Regina, à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés et totalement agrippée au corps d'Emma, tenta de garder le contrôle pour faire durer ce plaisir grandissant dans son bas-ventre. Les frémissements ne finissaient plus de courir sur sa peau et son cœur manquait plusieurs battements suivant la puissance de sa partenaire. Soudain, son excitation prit possession de son corps et le dévasta par de grandes vagues de plaisir. Son sang fiévreux enflamma chacun de ses muscles contractés et la violence de son orgasme lui coupa le souffle un instant avant de le faire repartir de plus belle. De légers soubresauts la saisirent avant de ressentir l'apaisement de son cœur et le relâchement de ses membres…

Plus tard…

Avec la sensation d'êtres seules au monde, elles se trouvèrent à même le sol, entièrement nues avec la fraîcheur de l'herbe compassant la fièvre de leur nouvelle étreinte… Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les joues rougies par le désir, elles reprenaient lentement leur souffle. La blonde releva la tête en direction de l'horizon et sourit largement en voyant le soleil apparaître doucement.

« Regarde ! » S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'océan.

Regina s'assit pour mieux observer le paysage se peindre devant ses yeux et Emma en profita pour lui mettre une veste sur les épaules. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles regardèrent dans le silence et dans une profonde sérénité le lever du soleil.

Ses vives couleurs orangers éclairaient sans limites l'Océan paisible. Les oiseaux s'éveillèrent et virevoltèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, heureux d'attaquer cette nouvelle journée. La chaleur des rayons arrivant à elles réchauffa leur peau tandis que l'émerveillement se lisait dans leurs yeux. Malheureusement, en quelques minutes, le soleil rayonna pleinement et majestueusement au-dessus de l'horizon faisant scintiller l'eau de mille feux.

« C'est magnifique… » Murmura Regina, éblouie par la scène.

« Tout comme toi… » Répondit la blonde, envoûter par son visage angélique.

Elles se sourirent tendrement avant de s'embrasser avec pour seul spectateur l'astre resplendissant de puissance. Un peu comme s'il veillait sur elles, protégeant cette rencontre d'une nuit ou d'une vie… Mais cela, seul le temps le dira…

Fin

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu en espérant que cela vous plut ! N'espérez pas de suite, laissez libre court à votree imagination et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**


End file.
